User blog:MetaMachine/Theater Trip: Dragon Ball Super: Broly Review!
Hello everyone! MetaMachine here! And as i’m sure you can tell i went to the movies again with my brothers and Dad and this time we went to go see the new Dragon Ball Super movie. And as i normally do for all movies that we go to see at the theaters i’m going to make a blog talking about my first impressions right after watching the movie. (I saw the movie on the 23rd at 7 PM and i’m starting to write this right now at about 5:30 AM the next morning and finishing and proofreading it at about 11:30 AM). As usual i’m going to talk about the movie as spoiler free as possible and not go over the entire plot but just talk about my favorite and least favorite things about the movie and say weather or not you should go to see it. And with the fact that this movie is not airing nearly as long as the other movies i’ve talked about in the past, (The MLP movie and Incredibles 2 #selfpromo). If you do want to see the movie or are still trying to think about it and you stumble onto my review. You don’t have much time left to make the decision but in MY personal opinion. Seeing the movie is a good idea since if you ask me, It is a really good movie and a amazing treat if you are a Dragon Ball fan like me. Now i don’t want to give my whole thoughts and experience with Dragon Ball, But i do keep up with the franchise and watched pretty much all of Super, Have seen or read online about the events and stories of Z, and have seen every new movie and even own them on DVD. (Battle of Gods and Resurrection F). So me going into this knowing all the recent events in Dragon Ball helped me enjoy the movie but i’ll go into how going into it without knowing stuff about Dragon Ball later in the review. So starting off with the pros of this movie. The best thing of this movie is the animation. Dragon Ball is KNOWN for its over the top fight scenes and when Dragon Ball Super had it’s bits of amazing animation, There are also a lot of bits that reuse animation during a lot of the talking scenes in the anime (At least with recent episodes of Super). However for this movie there isn’t really any of that and it has some of the best animation from the franchises 30+ years on television. And while i only saw the movie once i can only think of one scene that reuses animation but it’s very brief and it’s a transformation scene so it’s gets a pass and the animation more then makes up for it. Another big plus for me is how they rewrite Broly. For those unaware Broly came from a bunch of movies that were made without the creator Akira Toriyama. And in those movies he’s consider a one note character with a dumb motivation/reasoning for what he does and how he acts. I’ve never seen any of the Broly movies beforehand, (Only saw TFS’s take on the first one) But from what i’ve heard i think i would agree with that and how they rewrite Broly in this movie is MUCH better than the other movies... Or at least what i’ve heard of those movies. His backstory isn’t the deepest but given the fact that this is a Dragon Ball movie you aren’t coming for the deepest and best story. But it is more backstory than Dragon Ball normally gets outside of, “This villain is evil and powerful and wants the world/universe destroyed” But i don’t want to go into what Broly’s backstory is in case you do plan on watching the movie or end up wanting to watch it. But for Dragon Ball it’s a good story for Dragon Ball fans and it does make you feel for Broly as he is more than his, “MY POWER IS MAXIMUM!!!” personality from his other movies. Given him moments of coolness, innocence, and even a heartwarming explaintion to why he has that green pelt on his new design. And now before i want to go into the flaws of this movies i’m going to quickly talk about some random scenes or idea that are less important to the plot but i really liked and thought was worth mentioning. (And keep in mind i don’t want to say everything but i do talk about some stuff shown in trailers so if you haven’t seen them at this point possible slight spoiler warning until you see the bold text again. *When Goku and Broly fight there is a bit when Broly is just stomping on the ground with Goku dodging by rolling on the ground that i found pretty funny. *Best joke in the movie i think is how Goku and Vegeta pass off Broly from fighting them into Broly fighting Frieza. And the fact with due to stuff in the story claiming that Broly and Frieza fight for a whole hour only adds to it. *Beerus needing to watch Bulla is funny and the end scene with them together are a island sleeping was cute * Vegeta’s embarrassment at the idea of him needing to do the fusion dance with Goku was funny and him doing it so Bulma and Bulla don’t get hurt is nice and Vegeta as a caring father and husband is always welcomed for me. *The way Frieza gets Broly to power up to his Legendary Super Saiyan that we know Broly the most for was a great subversion to a popular trope in anime and really reminds you just how heartless and cold Frieza can be. (And yes the pun was intended). *The best shot i think in the whole movie is when Goku and Broly fight we have a shot that is Broly’s perspective while he is flying through a glacier trying to find Goku. Far as i know is the first time in Dragon Ball that we really get to see what it’s like to be in a Dragon Ball fight. Possible spoilers are now gone and you can get back to reading. So a couple flaws and these for the most part minor nitpicks being Frieza’s reasoning for wanting the dragon balls. As far as i know it’s meant to be made as a joke reason and makes him seem a little less of a serious villain because of that. Also at the end of the movie when they summon Shenron there is only one wish when if memory servers there should be two wishes on the dragon balls. Akira Toriyama is kinda known for forgetting things about his series but i would’ve thought someone on the writing time would noticed this even if they didn’t use the second wish. (But maybe i missed something in the ending of Super and if so let me know). Now if i were to think of one reason why you shouldn’t watch the movie is there is a lot of stuff that you kinda need to know going in to understand the movie. Now i don’t think that many people who would see this movie wouldn’t be super fans of Dragon Ball but as soon me and my family were leaving the theaters my Dad who took us to the theater said himself, “It was very enjoyable though i had no idea what was going on.” The movie does try to explain some stuff for new viewers like how Planet Vegeta gets destroyed and Goku’s backstory but i’m going to make a list of various things that are in the movie or mentioned that aren’t explain nearly as much or well to newcomers. *Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. (The blue form). *Beerus and Whis’s inclusion even if they didn’t add much to the movie. *The fusion dance and Piccolo knowing said fusion dance. *Frieza being alive and him having his Golden form. *The mentioning of the Tournament of Power early on in the movie. *Goku making reference to the potara earrings. To be fair you would know most of this stuff if you saw the Japanese dub of Super but i’m sure there are a good number of people who are watching Super as it airs on Toonami or just haven’t had the time to watch the subbed version on Crunchyroll. And thus could’ve miss or forget some things since Dragon Ball does have a very complex world that even I has a pretty big fan of the show for over ten years still have trouble following. But overall i would say watch this movie and in my personal opinion due to the much better animation and how well they improved Broly i would say this might be the best Dragon Ball movie. I haven’t seen Battle of Gods in awhile so that still might be better but even if it’s just on par with BoG if you are a Dragon Ball fan you really should watch it and if you want to watch Dragon Ball. Ether quickly catch up or just expect and not have the slightest clue what you are watching. (Or wait to watch this until it comes out on DVD). So thanks for reading! Did you see Dragon Ball Super: Broly and what are your thoughts on it? Are you going to see it now that i’ve talked about it? Let me know what you think of the movie and my review of it and i will see you whenever we go to another movie! (No idea when that will be but my older brother has talked about wanting to see Into the Spiderverse so if we do that expect that pretty soon since it's probably leaving theaters soon but no promises to that blog). Category:Blog posts